Guitars are popular instruments. Storing a guitar other than in a guitar case can prove to be cumbersome. It is sometimes desirable to have a guitar in full view and be able to reach and take the guitar and play it.
In addition, there are those who collect guitars and of course keeping a guitar in a guitar case does not help in displaying the guitar.
There are a number of patents and published patent applications that describe guitar holders. The patents include the DeLano U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,815, Cherry U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,751, the Komada U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,890, the Ladao U.S. Pat. No. 6,281,417, the Gembar et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,283, the and the Bridges U.S. Published Patent Applications 2006/0081111 and 2006/0081110. However, each of the guitar displays or holders that are described in the above have their drawbacks.